Applications for location services for mobile devices, such as a smartphone, have exploded in recent years. Determination of location of a smartphone typically relies on a software module and a receiver of global navigation system (GPS) signals that is embedded in the smartphone. The software module can be specific to the operating system of the smartphone and is typically executed in the background, at essentially all times when enabled, in order to provide an estimate of a current location of the smartphone. Therefore, in instances in which the smartphone has been restarted, the software module may no longer be executed in the background, as it may be the case with certain operating systems. In such a scenario, the software module usually fails to determine a current location of the smartphone. Accordingly, the overall design of conventional location technologies leaves much to be improved.